


Blood Walk 1

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: Reader is sent overseas to fight and ends up meeting Stucky. Suprising both the guys. Definitely will be a series if I can.
Kudos: 2





	1. Blood Walk

“Carpe diem. Seize the day, boys. Make your lives extraordinary.” - Dead Poets Society  
Bucky x reader, Steve x reader  
Warnings- war, blood, cursing  
Word count- 1797

#5kconstellationswc 

Gunpowder clung to your nostrils and your boots were heavy with mud. Day 25 on the hill and your company still hasn't rushed forward. You're pinned. You wipe the grime from your face and scoot over to Benson.   
"How long are we gonna be stuck here sir? What are we waiting for?"Benson rolled his eyes and brushed his shaggy hair out of the way. Regs didn't really matter when you're in the shit. 

Benson had taken you under his wing when you rolled in. An unsheered lamb with wide eyes. "Tender aintcha?" Nervously you mumbled, "Pardon?" "Ha! Pardon? What are ya a pageant girl? Getcher ass in line!" After walking through the camp and showing you the way Benson led you to chow. Everyone had coffee, crackers and some sort of stew. "Eat as many crackers as they letcha. Then bloat em in your belly with liquids, stew, coffee and water."  
You were finishing off your cup of coffee when the bugles started blaring. Instead of running for cover you immediately dropped onto the ground. Heartbeat in your ears. It was Benson that grabbed you and pulled you over. 

That night he sat you down."Listen kid, I don't know how you made it through basic. You'll stick by me for now on. We got one job and that's to die last, so listen and do as I say got it?" With a nod you grinned. That's when you started talking with the guys in your company. Cooper had 8 siblings, two lost their lives early and one was married off and pregnant. Her husband was drafted too. Frank had two brothers too young to join and they were running the farm while he was gone. Each of them told you their stories and then they looked to you. 

"Well, my brother was 2nd battalion, had been since before the war. After he was killed in action our father wanted to join but I'm here in place of him. My ma can't get her treatment without my Pa's help." Benson looked over and questioned, "Why not try and find a job then? Your pa would be paid more if he were here."  
All eyes were on you. "No one wants to hire a young woman where I'm from." Silence from everyone but Benson. "Ah that's what they meant by exception. Darlin you care to explain how you got through basic?" You explained how you passed all of the exams, all of the physical tests and even shot expert. Keeping up with the guys wasn't a problem. Especially running around with the boys in town when you were growing up.   
" I can do this guys. I won't let you down." That night the guys were distant and kept away from you. Talk is cheap you thought.

"We sit here until we have an opening or some damn support darlin. That's just how it is." As if summoned, Mortars started raining down and you readied your rifle. Shouts rose from the top of the hill and you fired. The kickback from you thirty ot was comforting. Pink mist following your iron sites. After putting down another enemy, whistling filled the air and then ringing. Pain, blinding pain.   
"Move!" Pulling at your shoulder, Benson drags you further down the hill. You covered him while he hobbled and dragged you further. 

A man came at you and was able to strike your rifle away from your hands. While drawing your knife he drags you closer wrapping his arms around you neck. Your rifle crushed between the two of you, digging into your ribs. [Where's Benson! I CANT BREATHE! Why can't I see!] As the knife begins to slip from your limp fingers your legs begin to quake. FUCK! The air was expelled from your lungs. Impact rattled your bones. A convulsing knee shot like an arrow leverages your rifle against the massive man. Creating space between the two of you. Instinctively the knife moved to combat stance, hilt to hip. [Why is my back wet? Am I on the ground?] With a bestial roar the man slammed his body down closing the gap. His roar turned into a gasp as he impaled himself upon your blade. Reflexively, he flew backwards grabbing at his stomach. Lungs expanding and your senses returning, you seized your rifle. Swinging it, the butt connected with a reverberating crunch. His limp body fell sideways. Head striking mud first and his limbs followed after. Blood draining from his skull turned brown mud black. Without hesitation, you firmly grasped your rifle above his head. The end of the rifle struck downwards. A spray of blood coating your face. 

Running down the hill you kept wiping your eyes. Reaching for a rag you notice your knife is sheathed. "When did I get that back?"   
When you checked around most of your company was missing. Cooper's face was bloodied and Frank was yelling about his leg. "Fuck, get lookin for a radio that actually works." Staring at the somber faces you gather yourself. Cooper handed you a radio and tried to get a connection.   
"Shit. We need to get to higher ground."   
"Hand it over."  
Strapping up the sack you slowly start to sneak up the hill. You were smaller and the guys were injured. You had to do this. Dirt pressed into your nails and your heartbeat filled your ears. "I got this." 

Out of the corner of your eye you see two men emerge from your side. "What the hell are you doin," the man whispers. Annoyed, you shushed him. His friend grabbed at your hand.   
"Fuck off, I need to get higher."  
"Buck and I can do it hand over the radio."  
"Like hell. You're too big and loud."  
The two started bickering back and forth and the smoke was starting to clear. You're losing cover.  
"I'd love to sit and chat, but I need to get us radioed in." Raising up from your position, you grabbed your rifle and pulled your pack closer to your body. "Carpe diem Boys!" With that, you smiled and sprinted up the hill leaving the two men stunned. 

Bucky POV  
With a smile the soldier sprinted up the hill and all Bucky could think about were those eyes. He had seen them somewhere before. Steve grabbed him and the two took off up the hill. He covered the right of the soldier while they fiddled with the radio. "Men down! We need aerial support! The bastards have us pinned and we have men injured!" After the soldier gave the coordinates, Bucky grabbed at them and said, "We need to fall back! " Reaching the bottom of the hill Bucky checks on the injured. Aerial rains down hell. The ground shakes, screams start to fall silent and the smoke clears. They can finally head back to base.   
Bucky finishes helping Frank to the Aid tent and meets back up with Steve. "Where's the other soldier?" "Over there Buck." He pointed to the tent where you were washing up. " Probably gonna need help getting cleaned. Took a man's head off with the butt of their rifle. You don't wanna see what happened with the knife." Bucky shrugged before sauntering over.

Water stained with blood and dirt sat in the basin as you continued to scrub your face. Trying to get clean. Wash away memories.   
"Need some help?"   
You look up to see the soldier from before with a smirk on his face.  
"No I'm fine." He rolled his eyes, took a rag and started wiping at your ears.  
"I forget my ears too, lemme help." You grunt.   
"What's your name anyways?"   
" Y/L/N from Brooklyn. You?"  
"James, call me Bucky though."   
Looking at him it comes to you.   
"I know you from the neighborhood. You're always hanging out with that skinny fella, his name is Steve right?"  
Bucky looks at you curiously.  
"Yeah Steve. I don't remember you though?"   
"You probably saw me with curled hair and a dress on. Not a uniform."  
It hits him and you see the lightbulb go off in his head.   
"That's right. Your ma spends time in the ward right? Steve's ma was there for awhile. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I came in place of my Pa and because I shoot well they made an exception."   
Bucky started cleaning your neck and the red crept into your cheeks.   
"Getting shy on me doll?"  
"Call me darlin," you laughed winking at Bucky.   
"Its what the guys call me anyways. Frank has the same last name."  
"Well darlin that works for me. "  
He finished off the back of your neck and sat chatting you up with news from back home. When you brought up Steve, Bucky laughed, " Yeah he finally was accepted. You've probably seen a lot of him too." He explained how Captain America had come in and saved the 107th and how Steve came to be Captain America.   
"That is absolutely insane. You're lying!" Baffled you keep shaking your head.   
"Stevie! Comere!"  
In his star spangled uniform, Steve strode over to you and Bucky smiling.   
"Hey Y/n!" Wide eyed you stared into those blue green eyes and remembered that scrawny kid that always said hi.   
"Holy shit Steve."  
"You kiss you mother with that mouth?" Bucky laughed.   
"Did you ask her yet Buck?"  
"Not yet, jerk. Steve and I were wonderin if you want to join up with us? We could use a sharpshooter like yourself."  
Steve chimed in," Also that took guts to run up that hill like that. We need a hard charger like you."

Chewing your lip you thought through your options. The rest of your platoon, the two other people left, were part of the med evac. Benson was missing or probably dead. The higher ups would shove you into another company. A catastrophe with enough casualties like this would cause an entire company to be disbanded and the remnants dispersed. More new people and less trust.  
"How many people are in your team?"  
"Bout six not including me and Bucky. You'd make us lucky number nine," chimed Steve.   
"Give me a minute to think." You walked over to the smaller tent outside of medical. Mud and blood sloshed against your boots. Cries and slurred last words filled the air. You couldn't smell yet. Here they posted dead or MIA lists up against a tarp. A tune carried through the air, the whistling growing louder. Abruptly it stops and the tarp flaps open.

"Is there a name I can help you find," whispers Bucky.  
"Benson. Where should I look?"  
"The lists are renewed and rotated daily unless the name has been up for months or the family notified. If your friend is missing longer than a few months then you go to admin. Good luck finding them here." He rolled his eyes and explained the difference between missing and the killed in action. Being the pessimist you are, you read the dead list first. Surprised, you find Benson under missing. The sound of the mortars played in your mind. The blasts were severe and after being attacked you lost track of him.   
"Who was he?"  
"The only person keeping me alive until you found me. You guys plan on dying last?"


	2. Blood Walk 2- Lilac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reader met Buck and Steve she quickly adapts to being a howlin commando and a mission goes south. Takes place after Steve rescues the 107th and obviously after the group formed. Timeline is played with. Song played isn't from the right time period but inspired me and had the right feel.

Dancing prompt  
Bucky x reader, Steve x reader  
Warning- torture, blood,pain, war  
Word count- 2421

After finding out Benson was MIA, it was an easy decision on whether or not to join Bucky and Steve. A smaller group that had men that could handle their shit was ideal. No boys here you thought.  
Falling in with the Howlin' Commandos was easier with Bucky and freakin Captain America vetting you. Even Carter approved after reviewing your file and information. Missions were planned now, you had support and Intel too. No more waiting on some higher up for every decision. No more hurry up and wait. Dum Dum and you would play a game of head shots and bodies. Especially after seeing you cover Bucky. It helped pass the time. 

Steve would work on your hand to hand. That close call after the mortar still had you shaken up. You were issued a new rifle, the butt of your old one had been splintered off and even Bucky couldn't get it clean for you. But you practiced using your body weight and learning to avoid punches that could easily knock you out. Dum dum even taught you some wrestling moves that cut off airflow giving you time to grab your knife or pistol. When you and Buck were going through drills, Steve called everyone over. 

"Alright listen up! We have Intel of a new base. They've been working on creating a weapon that doesn't need bullets or charges. It'll be a rough one, smaller building but taller. Lights around the front and back. There's a pond to the east but we'll need to avoid that."   
Dum Dum snickers, "Why don't we blow the front off! Our French friend ere had a blast last time!" With laughs the gang started talking over Steve until his fist shook the table.  
"Listen! This is more dangerous than an armory. This isn't a factory run by locals. Every person in there is Hydra trained and armed. We do this carefully. No if and or butts."  
"Well shit Cap, why didn't ya just say so?" The smirk grew on your face seeing Steve ticked off so much.  
"Language young lady." The boys laughed and added on, "Yeah sweet heart!" "ha honey!" Glaring at Steve you stand to ready your equipment. "Wait up, y/n!" Bucky tried to catch up with you as you steamed away. You should feel appreciative finally being included in a larger mission, however the guys would be giving you shit for at least a week. 

You were in the middle of reloading when Bucky caught up to you.   
"You alright, doll? Gonna need ya to stay close for this one."  
"Awe what? No game of head shots? Dum Dum is gonna be disappointed. " You roll your eyes until they meet up with those baby blues Bucky liked to use on you.   
"Alright Sarge I'll stick to you. Like that sweet girl from Italy that couldn't get enough of you." You winked seeing Buck blush. The poor guy had been flirting with this beauty all night. Her long black hair was curled and she had red smeared on her lips. She had the look in her eyes that could make men weep. That is, until Mr Captain America showed up. Bucky was last week's chow, Stevie was confused and you and Dum Dum broke out laughing seeing the entire thing unfold. She promptly left after seeing the whole gang laughing. That night you had to help Buck to bed. His ego drank his weight.

The mission was simple though, raid the smaller Hydra compound. Find information on weapons and locations and leave. That's it. You and Bucky head to the west side of the building where Steve had thrown a rope down.   
"Comin up or what missy?"  
Tucking back your rifle, you make quick work of climbing and grabbed Steve's hand at the top. He helped Buck finish up when you were looking through the glass.  
"My grandmother had a green house like this."  
The two men turned to look at what you were talking about and the wind started blowing harder. Inside blossoms and tulips were intertwined. Vines crept up the walls. Sunflowers stood proudly in the corner above the other plants.   
"Guess these Hydra men really are the romantics," you laughed.  
"We need to find a better entry, " muttered Steve. "There has to be-" without a second thought you removed the glass panel and dropped down. You wiggled your fingers at the guys. "Come on are ya chicken?" Hearing the boys arguing you walk around. Soaking in the perfume. Soft bundles of lilacs seemed to lure you. Lavender swept under your nose. Pink and red peonies and snapdragons too. It was all so overwhelming.   
Bucky grabbed your shoulder. "You alright doll?" Wiping your forehead with your sleeve you nod. "You boys need to knock it off with the cutie names. " Rolling his eyes Bucky walked over to Steve. Steve paced forward and peaked through the door. "We have a clearing let's go." You followed close behind Bucky. Eyes open ears attentive. 

The building grew hotter and your heart beat faster. Raindrops seemed to be falling on you but after looking up you realize it's condensation. Puddles had formed in older cracks and divots and the team did their best to avoid them. Why's it so damn hot? Distracted, your foot landed heavy in a puddle that Bucky had just avoided. He spun around with eyes full of ice. Mouthing sorry you smiled and nodded forward. As the team began to advance an arm came out at Steve. He grasped at it, pulling the man closer to him. After a silent struggle he hit him in the jaw knocking the man out. "Looks like they know we're here! Let's move!"

Each hallway filled with men and you looked to Bucky. "What do we do!" You were stuck in a corridor with four more just like it branching off. Steel walls began to spring up blocking the hallways. You'd be trapped. You leapt into the furthest hallway and heard Bucky leap into the one next to you. "Steve?!" "Move forward!" Steve yelled back. The lights began to flicker seemingly matching your heart beat. Sweat poured down your back. Temple throbbing. The hallway was empty except for two doors. 

Deciding to check the left door you readied your rifle and blade. With care the door opens to an office. No one. The desk looked recently abandoned. A metal coffee mug had some cold coffee left in it. The files were scattered but neatly as if shuffled. The walls held bookcases and some framed awards you couldn't read. Looking closer most of the books looked like they were about genetics by the pictures on the covers. A few on basic anatomy were tucked away. Absentmindedly you picked up a folder that was tucked sideways and a small vial fell and shattered against the desk's marble top. "Oh shit!" Blue smoke started to form and tears pricked at your eyes. Panicking you rip the door open and began to run to the other room. This steel door was harder to move. Why is it so hot? The rust started dusting off. Screeches echoed. Finally it nudges open and you creep inside. A large well lit lab appeared.

On the table are two bodies draped in white cloth. Surrounding them two groups of men dressed as surgeons turned their heads in near unison. Startled eyes visible above masks fixed on you. Behind them you see large black prints projecting white images through the film and illustrations on light boards. These bright lights weren't flickering.  
"Ahhh the frauline. We've been waiting for your team to arrive." An older man, smaller in stature approached from the corner. Even with a hobble his gait seemed effortless as if only his age marred his perfected stride. His shoulders were slumped and rolled forward, like a perched vulture. Above his sagging cheeks, a small raised scar was shining in the light. Sea green eyes examined you from behind thin rimmed glasses.   
The heat was unbearable. Sweat dropping from your chin.  
"Wha did ya do ttto me." Pain erupted from within forcing your body to double over. Screams filled the room. A doctor came to your side grabbing at your arms. "She's inhaled it! Quickly to the machine!" More hands on your body strapped you to a table. The snipping of scissors caught your attention and the man quickly removed your clothes. "NO! Get off of m-" A leather strap was placed between your teeth. Trying to thrash, move, deny. Blinding light hits you and the warmth grows. Boiling heat rolling over your skin. Beads of sweat trapped. Screams filled your ears once again as the pain worsened. Time passed by but not quickly. You prayed to the gods you knew didn't exist. Prayed the men would stop. With a hum coolness crept through your body and you welcomed the darkness. 

Lilac wine playing in the background. The air is hazy and full of cigarette smoke and sweat. The soft tune floats to your ears and a smile spreads across your face. "Please Buck! It's my FAVORITE song!" He rolled his eyes and threw back his drink. "And what am I supposed to tell that pretty dame when she gets back here and sees me with you?" "Stevie? Will you dance with me?" Looking to Peggy and receiving a nod, Steve stoically stood swooping you into his arms. All smiles and small laughs as he led you on to the dance floor. His sways were comforting and you weren't there anymore. Everything was fine and sweet again. The warmth of his body brought you closer and you tucked your head into his chest. Steve grabbed your cheek wiping away the tear. "You alright, darlin?" Without a word and a sniffle you grabbed your coat and made for the exit.

When the doors swung open white light bled through. Lip quivering and legs shaking, you try to move. Everything felt so heavy. Slick metal pressed against your back and more metal held you. The mechanical noise grew louder and your legs wobbled. Looking down you notice a conveyer belt beneath your feet. It came to a stop, the smell of piss and decay stained the air. Metal reached out towards you grasping your arms and ankles. You tried to break out, break free but the machine didn't give way. "Let me go!" Your arm struggled as the machine pulled tighter and a sickening crack echoed against the steel walls. Sobbing your legs give out but the restraints hold you in place. Another mechanical arm began to whirr. A spinning blade started to come down towards you. Shining bright new metal.

Shrieks made Bucky stumble while fighting next to Steve. Their hallways had circled around to each other and they were able to fight back to back. These Hyrda soldiers weren't giving ground. "We need to find her Bucky!" Steve shoved Bucky up to the air duct. "See if this connects over towards her!" Bucky slid across the metal quickly drenched in someone's blood. He came to a fork and decided to go right towards a metal grate. Looking down he saw a smaller factory with conveyor belts. More shrieking echoed as he looked through to try to find y/n. But the smoke absorbed what light there was. 

The whirring of the blade had stopped and you kept fading in and out. Blood drenched your clothes and tears soaked your face. Snot salty on your lips. Another mechanical limb reached out towards you pinning you down flat on your back. You let it, exhausted and broken. A smaller tool is brought out and began to pick at your stump where your arm had been. A scream tried to escape your lips but all that was left were whimpers and cries. You look down. The tool was crimping metal caps onto your veins, fibers and nerves. What are they doing to me? Faint calls echoed in the wet air. Vibrations rise from underneath you and the conveyor belt moves forward. 

Your pulse was faint but the sound of a drill stirs you from the edge of unconsciousness. Thrashing around causes a metal clamp to pin you down harder. It wasn't a drill though, the other clamp was attaching an arm to your stump. After it was secure the fingers of the arm moved unnaturally, sequentially touching each finger to thumb. The lights turned off blanketing you in the darkness. Scuffling feet were all around you and tears pricked at your eyes. They were speaking German and you didn't understand much. Shouting outside the doors grew and the men started to speak with panic. "Please, just let me go."  
Clanking metal sounds were all around you. Frantic gibberish muttered. Your eyes sore and raw. The electric whirling of a drill echoed as a man placed his hand upon your face. They turned your head sideways and shaved above your ear. Your eyes rolling sideways couldn't tell you where the drill was. More gunshots rang closer. Panting you flinch at every movement.   
Cold steel tore at your eyelid and small metal prongs slipped into your socket. An amber light seemed white hot against the blackness of the room. A needle inched closer to your eye. Blood filled your ears, quickened heart rate drummed into your skull. You found the strength to scream and thrash again. 

Bucky 

Piercing screams came from the blue door Buck and Steve were trying to get through. Man after man came after them. Relentless. Bucky grabbed a body to shield his own. An axe swung into it and Bucky shot out hitting his target.  
"Steve we need to get through! Where is backup!?"  
A crunch sounded after Steve split a man's jaw. His shield bloodied.   
"Don't know they were supposed to be here." Bucky heaved at the door but it wouldn't budge. "Steve help!" The screams were frantic. "KILL ME!"  
Steve turned to Bucky and met the panic in his eyes. They linked arms and sprinted at the door using his shield to knock through it. 

Your cries turned into whimpers, openly sobbing. The drill had stopped. Your face was still warm with blood and throbbed. Heart beat in your ears. Staring up your body was limp and you could feel yourself slipping through clouds. Tears were raining through. Your breath the wind against your face.  
Just before you rise warm hands grasped your ankle. Then your back. The sun rose. Blue eyes met yours and warm hands cupped your face.


	3. Blood Walk 3- Dance with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is finally saved from the torture and has some sweet moments finally.
> 
> Possible smut stuff

Bucky x reader, Steve x reader  
Warnings- blood, torture sortve, little bit of smut/fluff  
Words-1790

Steve fought the men in darkness while Bucky was looking for a switch. Your breathing had slowed and he noticed your heart rate dropping. "Hurry Bucky!" "God damn switch!" The room falls silent and the men turn to see your body. Blood soaked and bound. A whimper escapes.  
"Y/n, can you hear me?" Bucky ran his hand along your ankle. Steve pulled you closer hand running along your back. Breaking away the metal restraints. "Y/n?" Bucky took your face into his hands and you looked into his eyes. "Ah.."

The men rushed you back to camp where the others were waiting. Dum dum teared up at the sight of you and others avoided looking. Stark and another doctor worked on closing the hole in your head. A nurse,pale and shocked, working along side them.  
"We need blood or she wont last long!" Stark turned to the men. "Which one of you has O positive?" Steve came forward when no one else did. "Let's give it a go stark." He was cleaned and sat next to you with the blood transfusion in process. Bucky paced outside waiting to hear anything. Your heart beat steadily grew and the sutures that were put in started healing. "That's not supposed to happen, " muttered Stark. He examined your skull and then your arm that they had replaced. "What exactly did they do to her?"

Steve blanched as he thought back. Conveyor belts lined with bodies filled the room. The only signs of life was a faint heartbeat and a soft breath. When the lights had come on Bucky and Steve saw the carnage. Piles of bloodied limbs were strewn across the floor. Bodies that didn't survive the torture. The modification.

Stark leaned in to examine her face, "There are some minor scrapes that are starting to heal by her eye. But it looks like it is intact. We'll have to wait until she wakes to check her vision." Steve leaned over to look and whispered, "There were tables full of eyes. Could they have..."   
A small groan escaped your lips. Instead of cold metal beneath you, you felt warm wool wrapped around your body. Fluttering your eyes open, you see Steve first with a concerned look. "Fuck I hurt Cap." Your hand lifts to touch your forehead where most of the pain was coming from. The gleam of metal shined into your eyes. "Oh.. God..." Frantic breaths came from you and Steve tried to help calm you. 

Bucky spun around quickly hearing the shrieks coming from you. The tent flap bursting open. There you sat screaming while Steve attempted to calm you. Rocking you back and forth. Bucky came close and grasped your new metal hand. "It's okay doll. It's gonna be fine." Your hand ran along his scruff and a wild grin came to your face. "I can feel that Buck. I can feel it."

After a few minutes of grabbing Bucky's face you notice your nude body underneath the blanket they had wrapped you in. "Can I put on some clothes?" The men awkwardly looked down and scrambled for words. Stark called out to the nurse and after the men left ,you slowly button on a blouse and slide into a skirt. Surely they'd have extra uniforms somewhere. Stark entered and asked questions about your new arm like how it feels, how it moves. He then performs an eye exam. 

"Some how your vision seems to be better than it used to. Could be Steve's blood though." Turning to look outside you ask, "He gave me his blood?" "Yep, the first person with type O blood we could find. You were running on empty." Chewing your lip you let your mind wonder.

That night camp was on high alert. The army had lent a handful of soldiers to help keep watch. After changing into some pants you made sure to get back to the group. You wanted things normal not awkward. Dum dum perked up when he saw you and immediately began to apologize. "Y/n we're sor--." "Enough of that shit Dum dum, I'm fine and worse has happened to better people. Besides I'm feeling better and I'm all good." Grinning you punch his shoulder and move to sit down.

Dum dum stayed up the longest with you playing cards and teaching you how to play pea knuckle. Finding your bed was easy but falling asleep was the hard part. The metal frame dug into you. As you finally drifted sweat shone on your face. 

Back in the cold room a drill was spinning in your ear. The doctor clamped your eye open. A metal clasp came closer into view. You couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Can't breathe.

"Y/n!" Steve's eyes were wide and a metal hand was on his throat. "Oh god Stevie, I'm so sorry!" You let go and began to cry into your hands. Warmth is wrapped around you and Steve pulls you onto his lap. Rocking back and forth he begins to hum (song) and rub your back. 

Bucky stares at Steve holding y/n across the tent. He wants to come join you two but the guilt ate at him. He thought he should've jumped with you. Those Hydra bastards would pay for what they did to you. What you went through. Steve peaks over his shoulder at Bucky and motions him to come sit with him. 

You laid on the two men as they rocked and hummed together. They took turns wiping your tears and tucking strands of hair back behind your ears. Carter entered the tent and Steve shifted you onto Bucky. "I'll be back." Bucky covered more of you with the blanket. Grip tightening. Exhaustedly, your head rests on his chest and the scruff from his face scraped against you. "Y/n, doll," he paused. "I am so sorry, I told you to stick by me. I can't help but feel responsible. " Your tired eyes looked back into his.   
"I had a dream, at least I think it was a dream." Your eyes shifted down and you slumped. "You wouldn't dance with me," you mumble. 

A callused hand took your cheek and turned you towards him. "That must've been a dream doll. I wouldn't pass up a chance to dance with you." He picked you up and walked towards the chow tent. A small record player was always playing something. Flipping through, Bucky finds the song he wants and places it carefully. "Comere. With that sly smile he draws you near. At first, the stance was proper and spaced. Exhaustion gripped you and you swayed closer until your head was back on Bucky's chest. 

Sweet sounds floated through and a smile crept to your face. You catch Buck looking at you and his soft lips pressed into yours stirring a heat within. Your tongue danced with his gasping when he bit your lower lip. Your legs wobbled from the heat between them. Goosebumps pricked your skin as he ran his hand along your back and pulled you deeper, closer.  
A moan slipped past your lips and he kissed your neck slowly. 

Making it back to the tent, Bucky helped you into your bed. He slipped in behind you wrapping his arm around you. Warm hands found your belly and moved in small circles each time passing lower and lower. His breath tickled your neck. The heat between your legs and throbbing caused you to moan louder. Feeling his dick pressed against your backside, you wiggle your ass. "Doll, don't tease me," he groaned. Thick fingers slipped past your panties. Slick coated his fingers and you whimpered. "Please, Buck." You pressed your mound into his palm. His fingers dipped lower and found your soaked entrance. Pressing slowly, a finger slipped into you, then a second. The slick between your legs became noisy as Bucky moved his fingers, scissoring them and then curling them. Soft mewls and whimpers filled the tent. His body pressed closer lowering your bottoms. Lips pressed against your neck bringing you closer.

Tears flow from your eyes and you hide your face in his chest. "What's wrong doll? Did I hurt you?" Shaking your head you reply, "No Buck, that's not it." Calming your breath. You moved deeper into his arms and Buck kissed you ontop of your head. He hummed the song you had danced to. Steve came back into the tent and set up beside you two. "Stark needs to see you y/n," Steve whispered. "Right now?" With a nod Steve held out his hand and helped you to your feet. Bucky moved to stand but Steve said, "Get some rest, I'll need your help in the morning." 

Steve opened the tent flap and you saw Stark with his wild eyes gleaming. "Alright! We need to see your arm y/n." Instinctively, you held out your right hand. After a disappointing look you realized he meant your metal one. "Sorry, " you muttered. Steve hadn't left yet when he asked, "You look flushed are you okay?" Turning a deeper red you nod. "Just a bit warm." Stark was fiddling with a tool when he replied, "Pretty normal from all of the trauma your body went through." A small piece of metal was peeled away and you could see the inside of the Hydra creation. Wires sewn in with small green chips and what also looked like copper. "Their idea is pretty great, they're just missing something." Stark replaced the metal covering and moved to grab another tool. "I want to check your eyesight again." After reading all of the lowest letters you looked over to Steve. "Stark says it's your blood that saved me. I never got to thank you." "No problem sweet heart," Steve said. 

As you walk back towards the tent, Steve grabbed your hand chiming, "Come on! I have something for you." You walked further up the hill with him and saw two camp chairs and a small chest on the ground. Wrapping yourself into a blanket you sat apprehensively. Steve's smile was wide when he handed you the tub. "Ice cream!" You laughed and said thank you. "Oooo so cold!" With your legs tucked under you, your head fell onto Steve's shoulder.   
"Seriously Stevie thank you." He kissed your forehead and said, "Anytime y/n." 

Finishing the tub, you hadn't realized how tired you were. "I think I'm ready to try and sleep again." Steve carried you back to your cot and tucked you under another blanket. Bucky was snuggled up on the right, snoring away. "Steve stay," you pout. He pulled the cot behind you and laid with you and Buck. "Alright, just for a bit though." "Hmmm." Your body relaxed and you finally drift into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Blood Walk 4 Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader adjusts to her modifications, adjusts to her new role in the team. But she goes too far too quickly.   
If you're still reading this series thank you so much! I have quite a bit planned for it and it's pretty close to my heart ♡ any feedback/comments are welcome!

Blood Walk- Reckless  
Bucky x reader  
Warning- blood, cursing, war stuff  
Word count-

After a few weeks of resting the gang wanted you back. After all you were their secret weapon, even though captain was enhanced. Now with your new arm and caps blood, you felt different. Energized and spritely as Dum dum would say. There was a bounce back in your step.

"Alright, come at me." Steve braced himself and readied the fake knife he had. You leapt, swinging your metal arm and missing his chest. Your right arm gripped Steve's wrist and tried to gain control of the knife. His leg moved beside you and swiftly he flipped you using his other arm. "Focus! You can't put all of your attention on the knife!" "FUCK!" Frustrated you came at captain hard, making contact with his chest and landing on top. Pulling his arm into your body to maintain control you bend and apply negative pressure. Cap tapped out and stood. "Again."

For a week the men drilled and sparred with you. Checking your reflexes and stabilizing your newfound abilities. It was finally time to get back out. A small mission, easy in and out with out any aerial jumps or specialties needed. Just collecting information that may have been left behind. Buck readied your pack for you, earning a severe eye roll. Steve briefed the group and you all set out.

Snow drifted to the ground softening the dirt beneath your feet. Winter winds blew against your face, nose running and cold. Everything was too bright, too crisp. Bucky flanked your left side and Steve was shouldered up to you on the right. The three of you approaching from the east. A small cabin stood alone surrounded by the evergreens. The wood scraped and old. Turning to Steve you question, "This is the base? Seriously?" 

You run up to the door and kick it in without hesitation. Inside a small kitchen, cot, and a wooden desk stood untouched. Dust collected and cobwebs were spun in the corners. Papers fluttered with the sudden burst of air in the room but settled quickly. You take in the room. Nothing moved, all still. Old. The farmhouse sink that was deep looked like those your mother admired. The chairs handmade and the desk probably as well.   
Steve approached the desk and started scanning through papers. Bucky was checking storage when something caught your eye. "Here!" You pry the rusted nails from the floor board and move it to the side. A red box laid into the floor. A mechanism on the box clicked and ticking sounded. "Run!" The two men bounded for the door and you were going to; however, your arm reached and shattered the mechanism before it was able to strike the charge. A small puff of smoke. Adrenaline flooded your system and you turned to the men. "Hell yeah! Did you guys see that!?" They approached the doorway and looked in. Steve readied his shield and opened the box. "Looks like the files Stark wanted." Still shocked Bucky can't keep his eyes off of you. Shocked, impressed and down right terrified of the dame you are.

After giving the cabin a quick look over, the three of you head back to camp. Stark had a wild look in his eye when Steve handed him the box. Laughing madly. Carter updated the group and sounded off another mission, this time, more risk and danger. But there was something in the air, for you anyways. Confidence. Not thinking of dying last but maybe getting to go home. Alive. 

The base was cold as hell or what you imagine to be hell. Your lips chapped and chattering. Bucky kept staring at them you noticed. Steve too. Biting your lips to stop them you draw blood. Fuck. The corridor opened out to a court yard and had a smaller lab on the other side. Hydra was experimenting with newfound herbs that were once frozen in glaciers. Seemed like a bad idea to you. Clearing the entry was easy enough. Most of them tried to avoid the metal arm but that gave you opportunity. Grabbing and throwing men against the wall. They never stood a chance. 

Hydra-  
The asset was closing in. After finding out the mission was set, the doctors started packing the essentials of the lab. Quickly and quietly as to not draw attention to them specifically. A few of the soldiers helped load the crates onto wagons. The town ahead forced into submission to help with their plan. The last cart before dawn was leaving, disguised as potato crates covered with a tarp as the farmer set off. The head doctor rounded the other doctors together and all drew straws. Two short straws and the rest were long. The others with long straws prepared themselves and lined up next to the motorized vehicle. Shots rang out as the two soldiers who helped were killed. No loose ends. The two doctors saluted as the larger group left the base. 

You  
Bursting into the lab, the team finds two doctors standing at attention. Aware that this may be a ploy you pause. No other doctors or guards stood with them. Captain America came closer to question, the two men saluted and shouted, "Hail Hydra!" Foam formed at their mouths and their bodies convulsed. Well that solves that problem. But another problem arises. "Nothing is here! Not even papers of what they were doing!" You searched among the desks, drawers, files. Then you searched on the dead bodies centered in the room. Nothing but a note with a small symbol. One that you didn't recognize but seemed similar. A distant memory. 

Holding the note you turn to Bucky. "I know this from somewhere." He looked at it, then took it gingerly into his hands. "Better give this to Stark." The team headed into camp, sleep calling after a weary day. A let down of a mission. 

Carter reassured Steve, saying the mission was a success, but the feeling of something left undone wouldn't leave you. That yearning for making Hydra pay. Bucky had finished his field shower and was back in the tent with you. "Don't worry doll, we'll get them next time." He pulled you close and pecked your cheek. "Let's sleep."

The next mission had you running up a hill. A hydra agent running for the cannon that would surely injure most of the group. A leap and a bound, the man was crushed beneath your fist. The blood seeping into the curves of the metal. Taking the canon you blast at the building making yourself a door. Steve yelled out but you ignored him, sprinting into the building. Running out of time it seemed. Once again, the lab was found empty and useless. Dead bodies on the floor. Nothing but a note and the same damming symbol. Frustrated you punch a wall, bringing it down swiftly. "Hey!" Turning you see Bucky and Steve staring at you. "What?" "You can't just go charging in like that! What if they were better armed in here? More men than you could handle? You ever stop to think?" Steve kept shouting, the frustration whirring in your arm. "Let's head back." When you turn down the hill Buck tries to take you aside. "I'm fine Buck. I don't need to be coddled." That night he slept in his own cot instead of yours. 

Dreams came and went. The mark showing up in random places. The conveyor of torture making your sleep restless. Exhaustion. With each mission your desperation was palatable. Running in too quickly. You killed freely and openly, whoever was in the way of the mission. Each time a note and mark. Stark hadn't been able to find information on it, or he said he didn't. This time the mission was to eliminate the threat outside a nearby farming village. Simple. 

Blood splattered and soaked you. The grip of your gloves becoming sticky and slick. A smile stretched across your face as blood rained down on you. A throat ripped from the body of a Hydra solider. Steve was worried and ashamed of what you were doing. Had you really changed so much? Bucky told him you no longer confided in him, no longer sharing a bunk either. He crashed into the soldier that was about to stab you, literally saving you from a knife in the back. "NICE! Hell yeah cap!" The recklessness stained your voice as you cheered and laughed. Cap fighting for his life. "Here!" Jumping over, you shove your metal fist into the soldiers mouth. A sickening rip of meat echoed, and a tongue fell from your fist. "Need me to finish this Cap?" Steve's face pale and nauseous. Quickly, you snap the man's neck and move forward excitedly. 

Each mission became more reckless and bloody. Each time more rushed. Bloody smiles and laughs haunted Buck. Steve tried talking to you after missions but you cleaned yourself, smoked and went to bed. Seemingly peaceful. One night there had been screaming from the tent, one of the men woke up to you staring at them. Strange.  
"Alright listen up!" The group gathered around Cap as always and Carter too. Ignoring the details you nod your head agreeing to whatever is said. Trimming your nails with your blade. "Alright y/n?" "Yep whatever you say cap!" Nodding the team splits.   
"Looks like you're with me, here." Buck handed you a rifle and bag, his matching. Confused. Buck gave his award winning grin and chimed, "you didn't listen at all huh doll. You're with me today, simple recon stuff." "Ughhhhhhhh, seriously Buck? Did Steve do this or you?" A pained look on his face Buck walked faster towards the tree line. The two of you settling in on your bellies. The scope to your eye. "Heard back from my sister Rebecca." A sigh slips past your lips. "Focus on the mission Buck." Shuffling closer he starts up again. "She's doing well, says she found a job that pays decent." His breath tickled your cheek, your ear as he came closer. "Y/n, please doll, look at me."   
You turn and meet his gaze. Tears pricked in the corners of those ice blue eyes. Pained."What's happening to ya doll?" Trying to look away he holds your chin firmly, not letting go. "Please y/n, tell-," "Its not what's happening Buck, it's what did happen. I'm not the same girl anymore where I'm just trying to survive the day or the fight. I go out every day not caring if I die because I've been through worse. And every fucking night that's all I dream of. My own little personal hell that fucks me up every time I close my eyes. The one fucking solace I have, is making sure these Hydra fucks pay. Making sure they never do this shit again. And for some fucking reason you guys can't handle that. Not my god damn problem, Bucky." Turning to look through your scope, sirens burst loudly. "Fuck."

You see Cap running with the rest of the team down below. Covering them you start picking off the enemy one by one. Sometimes hitting two men with one bullet. The men make it halfway to the building when fire erupted all around them. Putting down your rifle, you prepare to sprint down the hill. "Y/n stop!" Turning to Buck enraged. "What!?" Pulling you into his arms, his lips crash into yours, warmth spread from his lips into you. Breathing in his breath, his desperation. The softness surprising you, surrounding you. His gloved hand cupped your face and pulled you deeper. Coffee, cigarettes and vanilla flooded your senses.

Screams pulled you from Buck and you ran downhill, not looking back. Cap was carrying three men, you helped two others to cover. "Fuckers." You sprint into the building and the fire engulfs you. An explosion triggered by the tiles in the room burst, sending you flying into the cold snow. Rubble crashed around you, crushing your arm and burying most of your body. Cold snow melted beneath your body, and darkness surrounded you once again.  
"Buck-."


End file.
